


off-track

by H4ETB1T



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Seo Changbin - Freeform, angst???, changbin, changbin lost his passport, kim seungmin - Freeform, seungbin, seungbin best ship, seungbin superior, seungmin - Freeform, seungmin is a kind boi, seungmo, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, tagging is hard, thats all i guess, well hes kinda kind but ok, yea angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4ETB1T/pseuds/H4ETB1T
Summary: Unable to find his missing passport in Los Angeles, Changbin tries to find someone who can talk in Korean. There he finds Kim Seungmin, a boy who lost all his hopes in his life.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	off-track

**Author's Note:**

> seungbin superior i guess hope y'all will like this ! this will hav multiple chapters n idk how many but if u're here, thank u for reading !
> 
> this has been in my drafts for a week now, i thought i published it already but when i checked i didnt??? lol
> 
> also!! the words that r in italic r english. like do u get the point bc they're korean so they speak in korean??? yeah i hope you get the point. :D
> 
> this aint completed yet why is it completed idk im still getting the hang of ao3 lmao
> 
> stream God's Menu and vote for skz ! <3

“Goodluck on finding your passport, Binnie,” Minho snickers on the other side of the phone. “Hope you won't get back to South Korea anymore! We don't want to see you.”

Changbin sighs, letting out a grunt, which was more like a growl. He didn't want this to happen at _all_.

He left his wallet somewhere in a café (he couldn't even remember the damn name of the café he's been in), and his money, his ATM card, all his important IDs—they were all there. If he wasn't so freaking careless, then he wouldn't be leaving his wallet. Now he's in Los Angeles, and he doesn't know _any_ English word. Yeah, he knows some basic English words, but how the hell can he communicate with people who are all damn busy? He couldn't even order a single frappucino without being all so nervous and scared in front of the cashier.

He could use Google Translate, but he couldn't have the guts to speak to someone in another language. He was _shy_. He didn't want to embarass himself for not knowing how to correctly pronounce something.

“Go to hell, Minho,” Changbin grunts, his eyebrows furrowed. “Just think of how you all are gonna get me out of here. I literally don't know where I left it. Can you get Chan-hyung in the line for me please?”

“Remember that I'm still your hyung,” the other says, rolling his eyes. “And no, Chan's sleeping, don't bother him, I'll tell him later. Anyways, got to go. The cats need to eat. Figure your shit out for awhile. That's your problem.”

“Don't hang up—”

 _Beep, beep, beep._ It ended.

Changbin wanted to scream his lungs out. He was already about to escape Los Angeles but then _this_ happened. He was already in an internal crisis when his stomach grumbled. _Aish, he should have ordered a slice of cake. One frappe wasn't enough at all._

If it wasn't for his dream of actually finding his sister in Los Angeles, he wouldn't even dare to come to a foreign country. Maybe that Instagram post of his older sister wasn't enough proof to show that she was really in Los Angeles. Maybe she left? He doesn't know. All he knows that he's been finding his sister for seven days straight now—and he wants to go home.

He just wanted to see his sister. He wasn't the favorite child, and his sister was, even after everything bad his sister had done, but he wanted to make his mom happy.

After standing in front of a grocery store for ten minutes, Changbin decided to go to all of the cafés in Los Angeles, thinking that he might have a bit of hope in finding his wallet.

His stomach started to grumble again, and he just let out a big sigh. _He hated himself._  
  
  


_—_  
  


Changbin felt that he roamed the whole city already. He was exhausted and hungry after entering all the cafés he could see. He would just take a step in, look at all of the tables which would make the customers look at him weirdly, then he would smell the aroma of the coffee beans and bread, and then would eventually leave when he couldn't find his wallet.

_Sunshine Café._

This was his 10th cafe, and he hoped that this would be his last. He wanted to find his wallet so badly so that he could eat. Maybe if he wasn't a dumbass he wouldn't be experiencing this shit.

The café wasn't that crowded. When he slowly pushed the glass door, soft instrumental music flowed into his ears. The smell of the freshly baked cake came across him, which made it trigger his hunger once more. He looked at all of the tables, and his eyes diverted its attention to one certain boy.

He had brown locks, his skin was fair, his ears had earphones plugged in, and his eyes were focused on the laptop that was in front of him. His eyes... they looked... _Korean_. Changbin didn't want to judge a person, but hell, he looked so Korean. Changbin's eyes started to sparkle, he felt like he was lit up with hope upon seeing the Korean boy. Finally, someone he could talk to.

He slowly approached the boy. He stood by the table.

“Excuse me, are you Korean?”

The boy didn't move, he was still focused on his laptop as his fingers continuously pressed the keyboard.

Changbin inhaled. He rose his voice a little bit this time. “Hello? Are you Korean?”

Still, the boy was still on his laptop.

Changbin gave a light tap on the boy's shoulder. He didn't hesitate to let out his normal voice now. “Excuse me—”

The boy unplugged his left earphone and stared at Changbin. “ _Yes?_ ”

Changbin panicked. The boy looked Korean, but he sounded so fluent, even though he just said a single word. Each second he was starting to lose hope.

“ _What do you want?_ ” The boy asked again, slightly louder. “ _If you want to ask for the vacant chair, it's fine, you can take it. But there's a lot of other chairs around, though._ ”

_Fuck._

Changbin couldn't understand a thing. The boy was so fluent, he felt dizzy upon hearing those English words. Maybe if he paid attention to Felix and Chan whenever they would start a conversation in English, he would be learning by now. Changbin wanted to faint.

His vision started to become blurry, and the Korean boy was already talking to him, but it was all unaudible to him. It was all muffled voices.

Then everything turned black.


End file.
